Wasted and Ready
by SMOGirlfriend
Summary: Darcy and Liberty are lame. And everyone knows it.
1. Chapter 1

It was a new year at Degrassi and everything was off to a great start. Darcy walked down the hall sporting her latest habit from her summer at the nunnery when she suddenly tripped over something. Everyone turned, pointed and laughed, no not at the fact that she tripped, at Darcy in general. She looked down to see what had made her fall and saw Spinner and Paige having sex. "Mind watching where you're walking hun? People trying to have sex out here!" Darcy took a glance around the hallway. Emma and Jay were having sex. No wait it was Emma, Jay, and Sean. Darcy took a closer look, it was Emma, Jay, Sean, and Peter. "Told you", Paige laughed.

"What do you think you're doing?!", Darcy yelled at Spinner.

"Um, Paige", Spinner replied, barely looking up at Darcy. He knew seeing her face would put him out of the mood.

"Stop it Spinner!", Darcy begged, but Spinner just did it harder. Then the bell rang and Darcy was left boyfriendless and friendless. Darcy thought to herself, "How will I ever find someone so horrible at life as me to be my friend?" Just then a miracle happened and Liberty walked into Darcy.

"I suck", Liberty said.

"Me too, wanna hang out?", Darcy replied.

Meanwhile Emma broke away from her 4-some with Jay, Sean, and Peter.

"So, Emma which one of us would you like to date?", Jay asked.

"I'm rich!", screamed Peter.

"I have hot biceps", replied Sean.

"I have bracelets", said Jay.

Emma knew she couldn't live without Peter's money, Sean's body, and Jay's bracelets so she sighed and said "Meet me in the van in the ravine after school and I will give you my decision"

After school the three boys rushed to the van. Emma said calmly "Ok, I have reached my decision, I want to date all three of you." The boys cheered and Emma yelled "High fives all around!" Then Emma celebrated by blow jobbing them.

Liberty and Darcy were walking down the hallway when someone started throwing eggs at them.

"Haha, those girls are dumb!" Derek and Danny laughed as they threw more eggs.

"What can we do to stop all this torture?" Liberty asked her ridiculously annoying new friend.

"I have the solution!" Manny said as she walked by them. "Go to Craig's house after school and I will show you."

Meanwhile...

"Emma totally likes me better!"Sean said to Peter.

"No, she definitely likes me better!" Peter said to Sean.

"Actually, I like Jay the best, but I do enjoy having you hotties as my other boyfriends." Emma replied. All three boys shrugged.

"Well, just for the hell of it, let's street race! Me and Peter. Winner gets..."

"A blowjob?" Emma said smiling.

"I was going to say 5 bucks but that works too." Sean responded.

"A street race it is!" Peter said.

Liberty and Darcy walked up to Craig's house and rang the doorbell. Joey answered the door and sighed.

"More lame girls." Joey said, letting them in.

"Did Craig tell you we were coming?" Darcy asked.

"No, I could just tell that you are really lame."

"Oh." Liberty said.

"Craig and Manny have done this before. They invite people over just to laugh at them later. They used to do it to Caitlin all the time. That's why she moved to Jamaica. We haven't seen her in a very long time. I'll walk you girls home." Joey said, grabbing his coat.

Joey, Liberty, and Darcy began walking down the street when Sean and Peter quickly sped around the corner. Sean hit all three of them, killing them instantly.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter and Sean quickly got out of their cars.  
"Oh shit! I hit three people!" Sean yelled.  
"Yeah, and if you yell about it anymore, everyone in the neighborhood is gonna know. You should run... oh wait, who cares. It's Darla, Kiberton, and Jerry Joemiah. No one will care." Peter said.  
"Are you sure, I mean what about their families?" Sean asked, trying not to laugh. They couldnt help it. They burst into laughter and got into their cars, driving off.

"So who won?" Emma asked as they pulled up.  
"Fortunately, everyone at Degrassi!" Sean said smiling, looking at Peter.  
"God, I dont think I have the energy to blow that many people." Emma said, rolling her eyes.  
"No, Em. I hit Darcy and Liberty. And Mr. Jeremiah!" Sean said.  
"That is fortunate. But nobody won the race!" Emma said.  
They all laughed.

Emma, Sean, and Peter went to Jay's house to tell him the good news. "What is everyone so happy about? Let me guess, no one won and Emma blew you both?", Jay asked.  
"Well, yes, AND Darcy, Liberty, and Joey Jeremiah are dead!", Emma cheered.  
Jay had a rather sad look on his face for hearing such amazing news. Emma confused asked, "Are you upset you didn't get a blow job? Because that's not a problem", as she proceeded to get on her knees. Jay, of course being the gentleman that he is let her finish, before said, "It's not that, I just don't know if I have enough money for all the kegs we'll need for a party this huge"  
"Well," Emma said, "That's why we have Peter." Peter looked a little used, so Emma sucked him off. Then they all laughed as Peter handed Emma a $1000 dollar bill to wipe her mouth.  
All of Canada came to celebrate the death of 3 most annoying people that ever walked the halls of Degrassi. "Was open casket really necessary? This is worst then the time Heather Sinclair spilled gravy on Toby then Terri ate him", Paige said looking disgustingly at Darcy's face.  
"I requested it, the inside is more comfortable to have sex then on top of the casket, I was thinking of you", Spinner said sweet.  
"Aw, that's so thoughtful of you", Paige smiled then had sex with Spinner on top of Darcy.  
"What a good idea! C'mon Mia!", JT said, as he dragged Mia to Liberty's casket and had sex.  
"Shit, I can't get this beer open JT", Mia said. "Here, use this", JT said as he cracked the can open with Liberty's huge lips, "They're good for something, certainly not blow jobs"  
"Did someone say blow job?", Emma ran over. 


End file.
